Obsession
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: "Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku" Benarkah begitu? Atau aku yg sejak awal memang lemah ketika berada di hadapanmu? Kyaa i'm back with first BL fic XD Genre patut diprtanyakan (?),judul ga sesuai, OOCness, complete warnings inside. don't like don't read!


Disclaimer : YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Kalo milik saya, ntahlah jadi apa ceritanya..XD

Warnings : BL, sho-ai terselubung, prideship hint, cerita gaje, alur ngebut, OOC parah, dll. Yang ga suka yaoi atau pairingnya silahkan klik **back** deh cepet-cepet sebelum nyesel. Saya ga maksa kok buat baca.

Well, enjoy! ^^

Ruangan besar itu terlihat muram dan terasa dingin. Hanya beberapa lampu bernuansa biru kelabu berpendar menerangi ruanganberdinding putih biru tersebut dengan cahayanya yang agak memudar. Hampir seluruh benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut diselimuti debu tebal, pertanda sudah cukup lama ruangan ini terabaikan keberadaannya oleh pemiliknya.

Seto Kaiba menarik sehelai kain putih yang menutupi sebuah perangkat berukuran cukup besar. Di sekeliling perangkat tersebut terpampang tiga layar raksasa yang saling terhubung satu sama lain dengan jalinan yang kompleks. Tak jauh dari perangkat tersebut, sebuah tabung kaca yang memendarkan warna biru lembut setinggi 2 meter tersambung, tertutup tirai transparan yang kelihatan buram berselimut debu tipis.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang keberadaan laboratorium ini, bahkan Mokuba sekalipun. Kenyataannya, sang CEO juga hanya ingin tempat ini hanya untuknya sendiri dan satu pribadi lainnya. Disinilah rahasia terlarang sang _brunette _bersemayam, dunia kecilnya yang membuatnya bisa melupakan segala keruwetan pikirannya dalam sekejap.

Seseorang, hanya satu orang itu yang menjadi alasan mendasar tempat ini dibangun, dirahasiakan eksistensinya dari hadapan dunia.

Pribadi yang dia hormati sebagai duelist yang sejajar kedudukannya dengan dirinya. Seorang berperawakan kecil seperti bocah SD, bermata _amethyst_ besar dengan wajah _innocent _yang kekanakan dan pembawaan yang ceria, terutama jika dikelilingi teman-temannya yang berisik dan sering bertingkah norak seperti menyemangatinya layaknya _cheerleader_ saat berduel.

_Yugi Mutou?_

_Bukan. _

Bukan _dia._

Kenyataannya, mata sang Kaiba sulung hanya tertuju pada sosok Yugi _yang lain_. Yang awalnya, ia pandang sinis eksistensinya sebagai sesuatu yang absurd dan tidak nyata. Hanya orang-orang tolol yang bakal percaya cerita isapan jempol belaka macam itu, ia berpendapat. Ia berekspetasi jika bocah itu hanya berlagak sok keren dan dewasa saat berduel saja.

Walaupun aneh memang jika kepribadian maupun gesture tubuhnya juga ikut berubah 360 derajat tanpa ada kesan dipaksakan terlihat barang sepersekian detik. Bahkan penampilan fisiknya juga sedikit berubah. Terutama matanya. Mata delima jernih yang menatap tajam langsung ke dalam _azure_nya yang dingin. _Oh, bahkan warna matanya ikut berubah_.

Ia seorang pengamat yang cukup hebat rupanya.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ketika ia mulai sering melihat sosok Yugi _yang itu_ dalam berbagai turnamen dan kebetulan-kebetulan yang tidak disengaja. Ia mulai merasa dirinya sama atau _hampir sama_ tololnya dengan geng si bocah SD maupun orang lain yang mempercayainya.

_Karena ia kini mempercayainya_.

Tidak. Bahkan mungkin sejak pertama kali ia melihat_nya_, walaupun logika dan nuraninya saling berperang satu sama lain dalam dirinya. Di satu sisi, memang ia tidak mempercayai hal-hal berbau magis, supernatural, reinkarnasi, -hal yang dianggapnya tidak masuk akal. Namun di sisi lain, ia yakin memang ada satu jiwa lain yang bersembunyi di balik sosok mungil Yugi. Yang akan muncul di saat-saat tertentu, dengan sorot mata penuh percaya diri dan seringaian khasnya yang terlihat mengejek dirinya. Tapi baginya, itulah sedikit dari hal-hal yang menarik dirinya untuk terus memandang lekat pada lelaki mungil di hadapannya.

Ia hanya ingin memandangi sosok itu selama mungkin, sesering mungkin. Menyentuhnya bahkan jika hanya sedetik saja. Sekali saja untuk seumur hidupnya.

Ia membohongi dirinya dengan terus menantangnya duel demi sebuah gelar duelist terbaik yang sebenarnya ia pun tahu, tidak akan bisa ia raih. Bahkan jika seandainya ia memperoleh gelar itu kembali.

Yugi _yang itu_ yang akan selalu menjadi pemenang yang sesungguhnya.

Walau kini sosok tersebut telah pergi menuju tempat yang tak akan bisa ia capai.

Ia menyadarinya sejak awal, jika suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, sosok itu akan menghilang. Hasratnya untuk menggapai sosok itu pun, kini sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Mustahil sejak awal, ia tahu. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk datang melihat kepergiannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Tapi hasrat itu pun tidak juga lenyap setelah kepergiannya itu. Kepergiannya seakan tidak pernah benar-benar terjadi.

Setidaknya kehadiran Yugi yang lain itu lebih dari cukup untuk menghantui malamnya yang sunyi dengan mimpi-mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Dan manifestasi dari semua itu adalah laboratorium ini. Tempat ia bereksperimen membuat simulasi-simulasi pertandingan dengan teknologi tercanggih dan terdepan dengan harapan agar simulasi yang dihasilkan sempurna, realistis. Terasa nyata walaupun maya. Awalnya, ia merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, namun ia segera tahu apa yang salah.

Ia hanya berhadapan dengan sosok semu hologram yang ia program sendiri dengan taktik yang juga ia kumpulkan berdasarkan pertandingan-pertandingan mereka selama ini dan dimodifikasi lagi dengan komputer.

_Bukan itu yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. _

Ia memutuskan berhenti, meninggalkan proyek simulasi gagal itu terbengkalai. Ia berusaha kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin absolut perusahaan game raksasa berkaliber internasional miliknya. Tapi selama rentang waktu yang cukup lama rupanya tidak cukup untuk mengalihkan pikirannya terlepas dari lab itu, terlebih dengan _isi _di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar ia mulai mengumpulkan kembali data-data, menyusunnya dan memprogramnya kembali dari awal. Membuang semua omong kosong pertandingan dan hologram. Menciptakan suatu program yang bahkan ia sendiri sempat meragukan, bahkan terlalu mustahil untuk terealisasikan.

Ia tahu apa yang ia inginkan, tapi merasa itu salah. Salah. Tapi tidak membuatnya berhenti dari kegilaan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencapainya. Sekarang.

"_Solid simulation. __**Active**_," suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan lirih. Menunggu.

Sesosok bertubuh mungil keluar dari tabung kaca. Melangkahkan tungkai-tungkai kecilnya mendekati Kaiba yang tercengang melihat dirinya.

Di hadapannya kini, berdiri sosok Yugi. _Yugi itu_. Begitu dekat, sampai jemari kaki mereka bersentuhan . Kaiba mengangkat tangannya, meraih wajah itu, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi seperti dalam mimpinya selama ini. Merasakan tekstur sutra di jari-jarinya yang tidak berhenti gemetar, menyentuhkan ibu jarinya di tulang pipi dan rahang tegas yang terbentuk indah sembari menatap mata itu. Sepasang _ruby_ cantik terbingkai garis mata tajam yang mencuri kewarasannya sejak dulu.

_Yugi_ menyentuhkan jemari lentiknya di pipi Kaiba yang terlihat berjengit, merasa tersentak menyadari betapa dinginnya jari-jari itu. Seulas senyum licik menghiasi wajah eksotis itu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Kaiba? Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku."

A/N : Nyahaha! Hampir gak percaya bisa-bisanya bikin fic macem bginian, sumpah, virus labil apa yang ngerasukin otak sejak kemaren, ya ampun.. tau ah tau yang penting akhirnya kelar˜˜! XD *gulung2* Oia btw ini fic sho-ai (?) perdana di fandom YGO, setelah sekian lama gak nongol2 di fandom ini mlah bkin yaoi gue wkwkwk, dan ntah kenapa tertarik banget sama prideshipping, walaupun bnyak juga pairing lain yang suka juga, cuma labil mau pilih yang mana, akhirnya merekalah yang jadi kelinci percobaan pertama bahahaha XD *ketawa laknat*

K&Y : WHYYY?! KENAPA HARUS KITA YANG DIPASANGIN DI FIC HINA INI?! *melas*

Jangankan di fic ini, bahkan di seluruh jagat ff semua juga udah pada anggep lu-lu pada hina woyy nyahahaha~ malah lu mestinya bersyukur gue ga bikin fic ini jadi sho-ai hardcore, mau lu gue bkin begitu? *nyengir setan*

Y : Trus lu kapan mau bkin fic revoship lagi? Gue nungguin sampe lumutan nih! Ujug-ujug gue malah dipasangin sama CEO buduk itu malahan.. =_=

K : Lu kata gue sudi apa dipasangin sama elu? Mending gue jones seumur idup~ Daripada elu dasar rambut kemoceng!

*deathglare*

Daripada lu pada berantem mending minta review gih ke reader! Kalo ga mau, gue pasangin lagi lu berdua di fic selanjutnya~

K&Y : *pucet* Re-reviewnya minna-san~!

Makasih yang udah baca fic gaje ini sampe abis, semoga menghibur~ Reviewnya ditunggu loh~ X'D *ngarep*


End file.
